


Down in the Carwash at Midnight

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika and Fedez shrink to the size of Ken dolls after a strange mishap with a carwash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Carwash at Midnight

“I'm starting to think this was a terrible idea,” Fedez said. “What are we gonna do now?”

“Call Andy” Mika said. 

“What, and say, 'come get us we're at the carwash oh by the way we shrunk ourselves’?”

“Let's just text him and explain when he gets here.”

They walked over to the pile of Mika's clothes. 

“How are we gonna get your phone out?” Fedez asked. 

Mika dragged his shirt off the top. The phone was trickier. It took both of them to dig it out of his pocket. 

Mika leaned over the phone screen and carefully typed out the message. 

“Hurry up,” Fedez said. “It's freezing out here.”

***

The car rolled up and Andy got out. He looked around for a minute, but didn't seem to see Mika and Fedez. 

“We're down here!” Mika yelled. 

Andy looked down. He laughed and knelt down next to them. “What did you two do to yourselves? You're tiny! Also, why are you in your underwear? What happened to your clothes?”

“We didn't want to ruin them in the carwash,” Mika said. 

“What do you mean 'ruin them in the carwash? Did you--”

“We lost a bet,” Mika said. “And I guess we shrank.”

Fedez shivered. “Can we go home yet? It's really cold.” 

Andy collected their clothes and then lifted the two of them into the front seat of the car.

***

“You're just about the size of Ken dolls,” Andy said, “so finding you some clothes shouldn't be too hard. I can just take you to the toy store.”

“We don't need to do that,” Fedez said. “I've got a whole collection at home-- what?”

Mika was giving him a funny smirk like he was trying not to laugh. “I just didn't know you liked Barbies, that's all.”

Fedez glared at him. 

“Mika, be nice,” Andy said. “Don't make me separate you two.”

***

“They're in a box on that shelf.” Fedez pointed, keeping his other hand clamped onto Andy's shirt collar. Mika was standing on Andy's other shoulder, holding on to his ear. 

Andy picked them up and set them on the bed, then pulled the box out of the closet. 

Fedez climbed over the edge and hoisted out one of the dolls. “I get Zayn’s outfit,” he said. He started undressing the doll. 

Mika looked through the others for a minute. He pointed to the one with the stripey shirt. “Which one's this?” 

“Louis,” Fedez said. 

“Okay. I want Louis.” 

Mika put on Louis’s clothes. “Hey, they even fit!” he said. 

Fedez glared at him. “You're still taller? Even though we shrunk? What are you, a giraffe?” 

“You're still smaller even though we shrunk?” Mika said. “What are you, a little tiny shrimp?”

Andy sighed. “If you two don't stop bickering I'm going to separate you.”

Fedez stuck his tongue out at Mika when Andy wasn't looking.

***

Mika heard a faint whimpering noise coming from somewhere above him. He climbed up to the top of the bed to investigate. Fedez was curled up against a teddy bear with his face pressed into its tummy. Mika put a hand on his shoulder. “What's wrong?”

Fedez jumped slightly and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “N-nothing.” 

“Are you sure?” Mika asked. “If it's because I was teasing you about the dolls, I'm really sorry.”

Fedez shook his head. 

“Than what's wrong?”

“I-it's just, what if we're stuck like this forever?” Fedez said. “I don't want to be tiny for the rest of my life.”

Mika sat down next to him and hugged him. “Don't worry, I'm sure Andy will figure out how to de-shrink us soon.”

“But what if he doesn't?” Fedez asked.

“He will,” Mika said. He hugged Fedez tighter and kissed the top of his head. “Don't worry about it.”

He felt Fedez slowly relax against him and then press his head into Mika's chest. He was still sniffling a little. His breathing evened out and slowed, and his arm slipped off Mika's shoulder. 

Mika looked down at Fedez. He was kind of adorable while sleeping, but he was also rather heavy. Mika's arm was getting numb already. He shifted gingerly and leaned back against the teddy bear. Fedez twitched but didn't wake. Oh well. Mika didn't exactly have any plans for the day. He could wait. 

***

Fedez drifted awake. He rubbed his face and tried to fall back asleep. He was warm. Getting up wasn't that important, was it? Whatever he was lying on wasn't quite soft enough, and it was bright. He rolled over. Someone poked him, and his eyes jerked open. “Are you awake yet?” Mika asked. “I can't feel my legs.”

Fedez lifted his head out of Mika's lap and pushed himself upright. 

“Andy went out,” Mika continued. “He said he'd be back in a couple hours. He also said you were so cute falling asleep like that but not to tell you he said that.”

Fedez glared but Mika ignored him. 

“So anyway,” Mika said, “I was thinking, we should do something fun while he's not here to tell us to stop.” 

“What?” Fedez said.

“Aren't there a bunch of bags of mini marshmallows in the kitchen? We should make a marshmallow foam pit out of them.”

“That's the smartest thing you've ever said,” Fedez said. 

***

It took a few minutes to drag all the marshmallows into the bedroom, and a few more to find something to put them in. Eventually they found the box from a pair of boots and filled it up. 

“This would be more fun with costumes,” Fedez said. “Andy didn't put the box away, right?”

“No, it's on the other side of the bed,” said Mika. 

They climbed in and looked through it. Mika pulled out a Robin costume and threw it at Fedez. “Here, wear this one! Is there Batman too?”

Fedez shoved aside a stack of glittery ball gowns. “Here it is!”

They changed and scaled the bed. Mika gave Fedez a stupid grin and ran towards the edge yelling “nanananananaBATMAN!” There was a soft thump as he landed in the marshmallows. “Come on!” he said. “This is awesome!”

“Holy marshmallow, Batman!” Fedez yelled. He did a spectacular belly flop. He dug his way out from under the pile he was buried in, grabbed a marshmallow, and smacked Mika with it. 

“Ow!” Mika complained. He threw one at Fedez and then tackled him. 

“Hey, stop!” Fedez said. “You're getting marshmallow in my hair!”

Mika rolled off him. He looked Fedez in the eyes. “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

“Bathtub swimming pool?” said Fedez.

“Bingo!” 

They high-fived.

***

“How are we gonna get up there?” Fedez asked. The edge of the bathtub was more than twice as high as Mika was tall.

“Easy,” said Mika. “We stack stuff up until we're tall enough to reach.”

Four boxes and a tub of lotion later they were standing on the edge of the tub. The knob was stiff, but they managed to turn the water on. 

“While that's filling let's find some stuff to play with,” Mika said. They unearthed several rubber fish, a purple wind-up whale, a toy boat and two oversized rubber duckies. 

“Dibs on the one with the pirate hat,” said Fedez. 

Mika shoved him into the water and jumped in after him. 

Hey!” Fedez spluttered. He paddled over to the pirate ducky and tried to climb on it. It flipped over. 

He looked at Mika, who'd managed to get onboard the boat. He swam towards it dragging the pirate ducky. “Hand over all your treasure!” Fedez yelled. 

“Never!” said Mika. “No pirate is ever going to get their hands on all my loot!”

Fedez shoved the boat, tipping Mika off. He grabbed Mika's head and dunked him. “The English navy is wimpier than I thought,” he said. 

***

Andy walked in the door. The house was still standing and he didn't smell smoke, so Mika and Fedez couldn't have got into too much trouble while he was gone. Or could they? He'd better check on them. 

“Mika? Fede? Are you two still alive?” he called. As he was heading toward the bedroom, he heard a series of thuds and an enormous splash coming from the bathroom. That couldn't be good. He hurried in to see what had happened. 

The floor was covered in water. Mika and Fedez were sitting in the tub. Or maybe tangled was a better word. Or smashed together. “What are you doing!” he asked. 

“We're big again,” said Mika. 

“Get your elbow out of my throat,” said Fedez. 

“What are you doing?” Andy repeated. 

“We were swimming,” Mika explained as the two untangled themselves. “We must have de-shrunk somehow.” 

“Like those little dinosaurs that grow when you put them in water,” Fedez said, rubbing his throat. 

“Go get dressed and then clean up this water,” said Andy.


End file.
